


Beside You

by charmed_seconds



Series: A King and His Warlock [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no other place that Merlin could be expect beside Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merthur Sketch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13036) by Eva Angel. 



“You violated a direct order,” hissed Arthur, the disgruntled King rising from his bed.

                Merlin licked his lips, his long, pale fingers fiddling with the sleeve hems as he bowed his head, “I…couldn’t just sit there Arthur.”

                “I told you to stay in Camelot,” Arthur continued, his steps loud as he approached his manservant, “But yet you stand before me on the threshold of war!”

                “You know I won’t stand around idly when you’re out here Arthur,” Merlin snapped back.

                “No, but I was hoping that for once you would listen to me,”

                Merlin snorted, “Like that would happen.”

                “Yes, it was foolish of me to put such belief in you,” Arthur slandered, “Now, you’ve put yourself in harm’s way again!”

                “I’m doing this out of choice,” Merlin stated, stubbornly, “I vowed that I would stand beside you in everything Arthur.”

                “I wasn’t including war in the vow!” snapped Arthur, “Damn it, I’m the Knight, not you! You’re the manservant, learn your place!”

                “I’m also the Warlock that has save your royal backside numerous times!”

                “You’re useless with a sword,” growled Arthur, “and useless with any other weapon. This is war Merlin, not some stupid bandit on a hunting trip.”

                “So there’s more, how hard can it be?” Merlin threw back, shrugging.

                Arthur yelled exasperated as he threw his hands up in the air, his chainmail jingling loudly, “Damn it Merlin, you could die!”

                “Yes, and so could you!”

                “My job warrants it!” Arthur retorted, “Your job warrants you in my chambers, cleaning them!”

                “My destiny is to make sure you don’t perish.” Merlin hissed.

                Arthur glared at Merlin, the stubborn warlock crossing his arms as he lifted his head higher, “Get on a horse now, and leave Merlin before I order it.”

                “You wouldn’t dare.”      

                “Do you really put it beyond me Merlin?” Arthur sneered, “I apparently hold your life higher than you do yourself.”

                “What is a servant’s life compared to that of a King?” came Merlin’s usual reply.

                Arthur whirled around, “Everything! Damn it Merlin, your life isn’t obsolete because you aren’t nobility!” Taking a few steps forward, Arthur found himself nearly nose-to-nose to the pale man, “You are a person and you are important. To Camelot, to the Knights, to Gwen, to Gaius, to…me. Damn it Merlin, your life hold merit!”

                Merlin looked at Arthur. Hesitantly, he reached out and grasped Arthur’s hand with both of his, “My life does hold some meaning, but not as much as yours. You’re the King. Camelot needs you to thrive, I…I’m a mere servant. If I perished, Camelot shall continue to live.”

                Reaching up, Arthur plopped a hand on top of Merlin’s head, gripping the black strands lightly, “What about me?”

                “You will find a new manservant and continue life. Marry Gwen and have a few children,” Merlin licked his lips as tears welled up, “Live a happy life.”

                Arthur gritted his teeth as he rested his forehead against Merlin’s, “I don’t want that. I don’t want another manservant – no doubt he would be a better one than you – nor do I wish to take Gwen as my bride. Her heart is with another, while mine is as well. And its holder better make it through this war or it shall break and Camelot will crumble with it. Because without him, the King won’t be able to live.”

                Merlin sniffled, “If I die Arthur, you have-“

                “I have to do nothing,” Arthur gritted out, “Like you shouldn’t be here,”

                Chuckling weakly, Merlin looked up at his King, the man gnawing on his bottom lip. Hesitantly, using his index finger, he pulled the abused skin from the teeth, “My place is next to you, and I shall be there, through illness, pratness, and a war.”

                Arthur closed his eyes, “You better be there after it too. Beside me. Nowhere else.”

                Merlin sniffled, “I can’t think of a place I rather be.”


End file.
